


A drunken confession got us here.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cock Tease, Crying, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: \\He fell down on his knees bawling his heart out, he must've taken Locus by surprise because he moved back as Felix felt the sting of pain travelling through his body.//Locus placed Felix over his hips, he felt himself grow hard under the weight and bucked his hips up in response, Felix felt his body burn and spread his legs while letting a weak moan escape.\\
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Kudos: 14





	A drunken confession got us here.

"I'm going out" Locus said as he opened the front door, he heard the reply from the livingroom "alright", he closed the door and didn't return before later that day.

The taller stepped into their shared apartment, the room was dark but he could see some movement "Felix?" He carefully approached the lightswitch.

 _"Hhyeah?"_ A low voice said, _"why_ are you in the dark?" Locus hovered over the switch.

" _Ts nice_ " a mumble answered, the light came on and the scene infront of Locus made him _freeze._

_"Felix..._ I thought you were gonna **stop** drinking" he walked closer, Felix laid halfway on the floor, bottle of rum in hand, disregarded bottles laying on the table and the floor around him; Captain Morgan, Hammer, some whiskey brand Locus didn't recognise.

"N-nOh--" Felix tried to get up but ultimately fell on his knees "I _said--_ I was gonna stop drinking _**a lot!** This--"_ he gestured around him "ts _**not**_ a lot"

Locus slowly nodded _"...okay"_ he shrugged and left the room, leaving Felix alone ~~_again._~~

Two bottles later, Locus reappeared "I have to go out again, anything you need?" 

_"Mmm no"_ the smaller waved his hand, he didn't seem like he had been drinking a lot since he saw him last... But _somehow_ it made Locus feel _uneasy._

The moment Locus closed the door, Felix felt as if his entire being was a glass bowl ready to shatter. He crawled to the bathroom not long after, bottle in hand and a _special_ something else.

He closed the door behind him, flimsy locking it, crawling into the bathtub. **"To..."** he raised the bottle, swallowing _**"to**_ what I can't get" he signed defeated.

He put the _Special_ at the sink and turned on the shower, feeling the water on his face; clothes getting heavier, he took a big chug and laid down.

He didn't know how long he'd laid there, time went by so fast, the bottle was more than _half_ empty, at one point he'd heard his name being called but he ignored it.

The loud knocking on the door woke him from his haze, "Felix? Are you **_alive?"_**

_"Yeaugh"_ the smaller tried to sound as chipper as he could, **"I've** been _calling_ for you for a while, why the _**fuck**_ didn't you answer?"

"Didn't hear _ya"_

**"Fine, whatever"** and Locus left, Felix drank the rest of the bottle; his insides _screaming_ and _begging_ to stop being poisoned.

Suddenly the door _unlocked_ and was pushed open, Felix could see a shape and the sound of a hum but ignored it all together.

He felt his body becoming warmer, laying down on something hard and cold; he winced but didn't try to move _or_ wake up in any way.

A sudden numb feeling hit his cheek, his body shook and the numb _yet_ tingling feeling returned to his face. 

"---ix"

He could probably _descend_ if he wanted to but something held him down "f--lix" his body moved around on cold ground.

 **"Felix!"**

**"--ughsh** _w-what?"_ Felix snorted and slowly opened his eyes, Locus sighed relieved as he _finally_ got a response. **"What the _fuck_ is wrong with _you?!"_ **

Felix didn't want to be here, he wanted to leave, this wasn't helping, he had to get out.

"L-let **me** _g-go-"_ Felix tried to push himself off and away from Locus.

"You're _**not**_ going _anywhere"_ he felt Locus pin him down, not that it was hard to do, he was weak and wasted. "What were you thinking? Falling asleep like that, in the _shower??_ Worse yet, _drinking_ and falling asleep--"

Felix closed his eyes and tried to tune out his ears, the yelling got _louder_ and the grip on his wet shirt got **harder** and yanked him around.

 _"S-stop..."_ Felix whispered, Locus either didn't hear or didn't care.

_"Please"_

"What?" The yelling stopped.

 _"Please **stop"**_ his entire body felt heavier than his clothes, "stop yelling" the smaller felt his body falling to the ground before passing out.

"Is _that_ so..." a voice said, "I didn't know..." it continued, Felix felt heavy and unaware of the situation, _was he even awake?_ He felt that he'd been, but his mind _wandered._

"Why didn't you tell me? _No_ wait I understand"

Felix groaned while trying to move, his body no longer cold and heavy _"here_ let me help--"

Felix slapped away whatever hand that had grabbed him.

He sat up and finally opened his eyes... _except_ they were already open.

He looked around carefully as he realized Locus was there, his _usual_ stern and unimpressed energy had dampened and the air was light and easy to breathe in.

" _I'm sorry.._."

"What?" Locus looked at him, reaching out and firmly grabbing the other's shoulder.

 _"I--"_ Felix tried but felt his entire face burn and he had to stop himself before he burst the glass bowl that he was.

 **"Felix"**

The warm feeling returned, his arms wrapped around Locus' body and they him, "you don't have to apologise-- _if I knew..._ well... the _point_ is you don't have to say _anything_ **_more_** if you don't want to."

 _"...what?"_ Felix whispered, "say.. _more?"_

"Yeah... you _just_ told me _why_ you've been drinking" Locus' voice was soft but Felix heard something that _wasn't_ present **'pity'.**

His entire body froze, the bigger one held him tighter, "I... _I've_ told you?"

"You don't remember?"

 _"N-no-"_

"Feli-"

 _"Let_ me go, let _me_ go, let me _go,_ let me go!!" He pushed himself off, some strength returning, he must've been knocked out for a while for he didn't feel as drunk and lost as he'd been earlier.

Locus let him and he looked up at the smaller man; flushed red, wobbly, _distressed._ He stood up with the other and grabbed his hand when he tried to leave "Locus..." the bowl was close.

"Felix"

_One crack..._

"Locus let _me_ go..." voice weak.

"No" 

_Another crack..._

_"P-please_ I **have** to go"

Bowl getting _weaker._

"I don't _want_ you to."

_Several cracks._

_"Y-you_ don't...?"

"No"

 ** _Broken_**.

He fell down on his knees bawling his heart out, he must've taken Locus by surprise because he moved back as Felix felt the sting of pain travelling through his body.

His heart _screamed_ and a waterfall of tears escaped his eyes, he cried silent sobs as he wrapped his arms around _himself._ Warmer arms wrapped around his own, suddenly he was pulled closer and hugged _tightly._

**~~**

The light filled the room, the atmosphere was calming and he felt lighter _than ever,_ but fell tense as he felt his body move; his head laid on top of his partner's chest, _carefully_ looking up.

"Good morning sunshine~" Locus planted a soft kiss on Felix's forehead, _"eugh,_ you're too _lovey dovey--"_ he playfully pushed the other away.

_"What,_ you rather me do **this?"** Locus sucked and nibbled on the other's neck, knowing Felix was _ticklish_ and if doing it quick enough--

 **"No!!** _Nono_ no _s-stop---_ **Locus** I _sweAR_ TO GOD!" Felix yelped while trying to get away, cry laughing _"no_ no, **you** _said~"_

**"I take it back _just--"_ **

Locus stopped and observed the smaller's flushed face, "you're an asshole"

"I'm sorry, _did I hear you say **'tickle me again'** ?"_

Felix's hands clamped around his own neck and shook his head.

Locus placed Felix over his hips, he felt himself grow hard under the weight and bucked his hips up in response, Felix felt his body burn and spread his legs while letting a weak _moan_ escape.

Rubbing his _thumbs_ in circles on Felix's hips and got the owner to move with, the sensation of his boxer tenting against Felix could drive him _mad._

To imagine, **a _year_ ago** Felix had drunkenly confessed his feelings... Locus didn't feel the same _then,_ because he'd _never_ thought about it... or _anyone_ like that.

But the more he _looked_ at Felix, the more he saw it. He was too soft to not love... Love, yeah... How didn't Locus notice?

He got dragged back into reality as Felix purred and dragged his hips up and down, essentially _jerking_ Locus off.

 _"S-shit''_ Locus grabbed the thighs that were so close to his face, he placed his hand on the back of Felix's body and jerked him forward.

The hot air ghosting over Felix's erect member got him to _ache,_ Locus gently kissed the tip and instantly Felix moaned. He wanted to buck his hips up, make Locus swallow him, but he sat still as Locus kissed around his length ~~, as much as the boxer would let him.~~

"J-just **take** **it _off--_** _"_

"Are you _sure?"_

His heart _jumped,_ he felt the vibrations echo through his dick **"yes,** _yesyes-"_ Felix lifted his hips eagerly.

Locus _gently_ flipped them over and _slowly_ pulled down the other's underwear, while holding eye contact, Felix didn't look so _brave_ now "you can _tell me_ to stop, we don't **_have_** to--" Locus stopped.

Felix shook his head "I want to, I _want..."_ he closed his eyes " _you_. **I want you...** " 

He heard the _distinctive_ sound of a smile before his trousers were pulled off, Locus exhaled and Felix felt the warm feeling of a tongue licking the tip gently, before sliding down the ridge and stopping at the sack.

" **Red** for stop, _ok?"_

Felix nodded eagerly, " **Felix**."

 _"Red_ for _stop,_ yeah I got it" he inhaled as Locus' mouth took one in and twirled it around.

**"Red!"**

Locus stopped and chuckled, "too much?"

 _"...hggh"_ it was too much, too _good, too_ quickly.

 _"How_ about _this~"_ soft kisses went _up_ around the shaft and sucked _gently,_ tongue swirling around before the lips wrapped themself around the whole and _lowered._

Felix felt his member touch the inside of the other's mouth; dick pulsing intensely as Locus swallow around him, throat squeezing Felix's cock.

 _Deep_ moans escape him, Locus take this as an invite to move and suck, the fact Felix gasped and grabbed Locus' arm was proof _he liked it._

 _"Locs"_ Felix moved underneath him, dick oversensetive at the attention, **"Locs..."**

"Yeah?" He answered with a pop, Felix's cheeks flushed pink, _"uhm.."_

Locus smiled, he knew what Felix wanted. "Are you _ready_ for _**that?"**_

**"Yes."** Felix said firmly, "let me do _one~_ more _thing~"_ lips wrapped around the head, stopping at the corona, tongue flat on top of the tip. He made a suction, as if trying to _suck_ the _air_ out, the pressure made Felix have a mixture between groans _and_ moans; unsure what to do with his hands, he grabbed his own hair.

Suddenly Felix shot his load down Locus' throat, convulsions _echoing_ in the taller one's mouth, his own moans sent back shivers to Felix. He swallowed around him and licked off the rest coming out.

The head looked _bruised, flushed_ purple, both breathing heavily, Locus drank some water before joining his partner. _"So..._ are you **still** ready?" 

Felix eyes dazed, he briefly looked at him before laughing lightly "you're right, _maybe_ not yet huh"

Locus kissed the other's jawline "we're not in a rush, _are we?"_

"No~" Felix turned and kissed him, the taste of salt lingering _"mmh"_ Locus smiled.

" **I love you** , I hope you know that... It took me a while to get _where_ you were but..." Locus moved Felix's bangs out the way " _thank you for waiting for me_ "

Felix's face lit up, his pupils growing bigger "you're welcome" he smiled. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 5am to write this :)


End file.
